onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bereisgreat page. Re: Twitter I'm sorry but I doubt I can participate, at least for a while. I'm really busy these days with preparation for exams, juries, contests, and more that pile up all this week. I have been so inactive that I have no idea what the twitter project is, and I haven't even touched my twitter account for half a year or so. I may be able to pop in after this week since I have a free week next (again, I have no idea what this is so I'm not sure when it is over) but for now, I really can't do anything about it. My apologies. 02:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) It's not really a project. Either all or certain wikis have twitter pages that let them post information about the wiki. It could be about upcoming events, current projects going on, or something fun like an opinion question. Our twitter account had been unused for a long time until a couple days ago, when User:Imhungry4444 volunteered to run it. 06:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat y u no come on OP chat?!?! Anyway, *glmops* nice to see you editing on here >:D 18:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Y U NO ON CHAT WHEN I FINALLY COME ON IT?!?! 20:56, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Liesssssss >_> Yeah, see you around.... Probably xD By the way, your sig talk part lead to the message wall, which don't exist on here. You should change that to your talk page xD 22:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC) *Shouts* FUS RO DAAH!!! I blame your sig. I blame Rici for making it boring again T_T Re: Jobs Done, except the Shichibukai job. But I guess that was updated after the recent chapter, can you do it anyways? And after Punk Hazard, I was planning on doing a quick run through Z's Ambition Arc. But you can put Fishman Island arc jobs already, if you want. 17:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) The 1 job per month rule started on the day I made the rules, not the joining date of the members. So everyone should have enough time. 00:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) PS: Y u no on Skype? 00:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Names Those files need better names. 22:25, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hater be hatin' *dies of laughter* Porn? Seriously? XDXD 18:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Evil Bèregood Beer addicted Bere Why am I blocked? T_T I just wrote "LOL" FFS, do an IP check if you don't believe me è_é HT =/= me Yes yes, unblock me, I can't do much anyways :D Am I really allowed give it? I got that... Nvm, but okay, I will do so ~_~ Pages that were targeted = Gif page, your talk page, that overflow thingy and one about sport wiki's Enjoy ^^ Don't worry though, you can undo it as an admin :P Admit it's awesome though! ^_^ A... a higher level? http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o538/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/Emoticon_blush_zpscbd90965.png http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o538/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/Emoticon_blush_zpscbd90965.png http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o538/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/Emoticon_blush_zpscbd90965.png All credit goes to Panda and Hungry though~ Only admins can delete it, so I wouldn't say it's that easy >:D Well, that kinda was my point, it's the best part about the AAA, it can be done in comments (y) Image licensing Hey, can you make sure that you use the correct licensing on images? We use for manga images, and for anime/movie/game images. And if you replace a jpg with no source given, please add the template as the source. 19:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) A request from Rora Goedendag, Bere v.v Long time no see :P How's life there? Umm, I had a request. Since I suck at making templates I came to request some sort of thing for the Pirate of the Month thing. Under "Notices" at the top of the page the avi of the Pirate left and the inscription right. Also, at the bottom of the page, above "Discussions" a sort of calendar just like in the FT Wiki with the months and the avi's of the Pirates. That's my request, if you have time for it of course, if you don't want to, that's of course okay too :P. Tot wederziens, 15:12, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol P.S.: Yeah I shall message them first and give them a week to do a job. I'll change the rules to that. P.P.S.: Yeah same here. Just very glad toetsweek 2 has ended V.V P.P.P.S.: Alright, thanks :P P.P.P.P.S.: Nah this is a funny way for a structure to have. P.P.P.P.P.S.: Alle eendjes zwemmen in het water~ P.P.P.P.P.P.S.: Looks great. The bounty count is a nice addition *^* But the original request was something like this, at the far bottom, that thing xD P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S.: Nice pic @the pic at the right of your test wiki 18:03, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol I also forgot to do things I should have done. Great jewb! Looks great! 21:06, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Aye 21:20, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if this comes a little late, but it's about the ref badge. Since we don't really work with badges here, the only thing I wanted was some sort of thing that fits in the notice board on the team page telling who the pirate of the month is, with the image on the left in the notice board. Sorry that I wasn't clear >_< 12:59, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I suggest you check the date, then cry. 11:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh right. I suggest you google April 1st then. 11:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Omg Bere. It is April Fools Day. 11:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "Facepalm". 11:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Omg. Get in chat if you really want to know. 11:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x456/ShadowForce98/missyou.gif http://i224.photobucket.com/albums/dd257/erica7smiles/from%20your%20short%20gf/Tweety.gif That's all *runs off crying* 00:17, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Woohoo! Hopefully I'll run into you in the chat..... :P 17:35, September 14, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Yo Bere, happy birthday~! Have the best birthday wishes ever! 00:08, November 22, 2013 (UTC) he gast lang geleden HEYOOO 01:10, September 19, 2019 (UTC) D: ja ik ben sinds 2010 Fintin geweest, ma goe te horen dat je nog leeft 18:25, October 11, 2019 (UTC)